Adventures with Squeezy Cheese
by Cheese Fairy
Summary: A tale of revenge..and cheese ^^ 1x2 PWP lime.


'Perfect Soldier my ass' Duo grumbled to himself 'Since when do 'perfect' people snore like *that*

'Perfect Soldier my ass' Duo grumbled to himself 'Since when do 'perfect' people snore like *that*??!!' He huffed and rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow to look at the Japanese pilot who he was currently forced to share a bed with. It wasn't like he'd had a choice either - Heero was being his usual tightwad self when he'd booked their motel room. Duo shook his head, what lay before him could have been a very tranquil scene. Heero without his well practiced masks, looking peaceful and almost like the child he was. One hand thrown up over his head, the rest of him tangled in the sheets. If only he wasn't snoring like that!

Duo had tried his best for the last hour to ignore the deep, rumbling sound that erupted from the Wing Pilot's throat but at that moment all he really wanted to do was strangle him and silence the baka once and for all! 

'Right that does it' Duo scrambled over Heero and fumbled around in the dark for the stereo, he put it on very quietly and searched through the radio stations until he found some nice, random and very loud dance track. He grinned wickedly and pushed the volume up to full. 

Heero sat bolt upright then and leapt out of the bed, tangling himself in the sheets and ending up in a tightly wound little ball on the floor, yelling Omae O Korosu at whatever his eyes rested on. He squeezed his eyes shut as Duo flicked the lamp on and turned the music off. When his eyes had adjusted to the new brightness he searched around the room to find out what had disturbed his nice, fuzzy dream. And then he saw Duo sat with his arms folded across his chest looking very, very pleased with himself. 

"Omae O-ooff-!" His attempt to leap at the braided boy ended quite painfully as his sheet tangled limbs wouldn't allow him to do anything other than inch across the floor, caterpillar style. He regained a little of his composure and glared up at Duo from his position on the floor. Duo grinned at him and hopped over the sprawled mass onto the bed, Heero tried his best to nip at Duo's ankles but couldn't quite manage it. 

"Goodnight Heero!!" Dou poked his nose over the edge of the bed and winked at his silent, fuming partner then settled down on the bed. He was lucky it was a warm night because Heero had used up all the covers to make himself his cocoon. 

Half an hour later Duo was sleeping peacefully, however Heero was less than happy. He was slowly finding his way out of the tangled mess he had gotten in to. He was thankful for it in a way though - his dreams had been a little *too* nice involving a certain braided baka and tube of Squeezy Cheese, and those sheets had concealed his all too noticeable erection from his friend. It took a lot of squirming and wriggling, and some ripping of sheets but he finally escaped. 

He stood up and stretched before staring long and hard at Duo who was curled up in a little ball on the large, double bed. Admittedly he looked good like that; hell Duo looked good all the time. Or at least he did to Heero. But right now revenge was the only thing on the Perfect Soldier's mind. Well and a few other things - many including that tube of Squeezy Cheese, but he was determined to concentrate. 

****** 

Evil, sunlit morning interrupted Duo's sleep. He was quite happy if he was allowed to sleep all day but no - morning always had to intrude! He reluctantly opened his eyes and blinked them sleepily. He moved to get up and then realised he couldn't. A thousand and one things ran through his head - had he been attacked? Was he paralysed or something? Was a really fat person sat on him - no then he's be suffocating...The panic attack fully woke him up and he realised that his hands and feet were tied to the cheap metal bedposts. 

"What the hell?" He was tied up with bedsheets - the same bedsheets that Heero had...HEERO!!! Duo stared wide eyed at his partner who was sat at the foot of the bed watching him and playing with...was that a can of Squeezy Cheese? "Uhm...hi..Heero.." 

Heero was still eyeing him like a lion stalking it's prey and Duo was getting a wee bit nervous - Heero was scary at the best of times but right now, being tied up he couldn't run away! Instead of answering Duo, Heero stood up and walked around the bed until he was stood over the captive boy. Duo gulped, Heero was wearing no more than the clothes he was born in, and while the view was nice he really, really didn't want to be there...well not really...Ok so maybe just a little... 

Heero sat himself next to Duo and then, with the tiniest of his rare smiles he took a good long looks at every inch of Duo. And Deathscythe's pilot felt himself blush - especially when he realised he was buck ass naked as well! He found himself hoping this was a dream, and then he could wake up. He squeezed his eyes tight shut as Heero gently stroke long locks of his hair. 

"Heero?" he voice came out as a squeak "What?" "What're you doing?" 

Heero chuckled then, a deep throaty sound that seemed totally alien to Duo's ears. "I'm playing" 

"Oh." He would have said something else, perhaps even a half-hearted protested but Heero began trailing hot kisses down his neck and he was lost in that sensation...but...he did hear the definite click of the Squeezy Cheese can being opened... 

***** 

Heero was definitely enjoying himself - slowly nibbling on Duo's earlobe while the object of his affection made little mewing noises was a definite turn-on. He cackled inwardly as he settled his thumb over the button on his Squeezy Cheese can. The contents would be cold, he knew that - that was the revenge part! He noticed Duo trying to see what he was doing and decided a distraction was in order. he covered Duo's mouth with his in a sweet, gentle kiss which definitely grabbed his attention. Heero ran his tongue over Duo's lower lip, enticing his mouth open for greedy exploration. Duo moaned softly into his mouth, forgetting any ideas of arguing. He even managed to forget the Squeezy Cheese. 

Heero felt his partner relax and took that opportunity to start emptying the content of the can into Duo's naval. 

Duo yelped at the cold and tried to wriggle out of his restraints without any success. He stared at Heero accusingly but he just got the Wing pilot's self-satisfied smirk in return. He watched Heero move down the bed and straddle his thighs. Heero let the can plop a few more blobs onto Duo's chest and abdomen before tossing it aside. 

Duo was breathing heavily, but whether it was through fear or just sheer desire for Heero he didn't know. "N..now what?" Dammit why was he so frickin' squeaky? Heero leaned down and licked at one pile of the cheesy gloop before eyeing Duo, watching his flushed cheeks turn an even brighter shade of pink "Clean up time" 

*******

Oh-so-slowly Heero began his removal of the Squeezy Cheese from Duo's trembling body. He wondered why Duo would allow him to do this - well allow is perhaps the wrong word - the boy didn't really have much of a choice, restrained as he was. The again the sight of Duo's straining arousal was enough to tell Heero that he must be doing something right. Another evil thought entered the Wing Pilots brain and he realised that he was having an awful lot of evil thoughts just lately. Ah well, no time to dwell on it now he thought as he lapped Squeezy Cheese out of Duo's belly button making his violet eyed partner whimper almost pitifully. 

While Duo was concentrating on that Heero began trailing his index finger up and down the rigid length of his friends shaft. Duo started making little high pitched squeaky noises and started bucking his hips trying to get more friction. Heero was driving him crazy. He knew now that all he wanted was for Heero to stop faffing around and screw him silly! 

Heero decided right then, with the highly erotic noises Duo was making, that he damned well liked being evil. 

"H..Hee--rr-ohhh!!!" Duo was feeling a little desperate to say the least. 

"Mmmm?" 

"I..I w.ant..I want you to..." 

"To what?" yes he knew what Duo wanted and yes he was being cruel but this was revenge after all. He curled his fingers around Duo and began to pump him slowly. 

Duo was in heaven and hell all at the same time, or maybe it was some strange inbetweeny kinda place that he didn't really know about...either way it was good...but not...and now he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. 

Heero smirked as he watched the braided boy writhe beneath him, a few final licks and all Squeezy Cheese was gone, but definitely not forgotten. Now there was only one question - would he relent and give Duo what he wanted - and quite frankly what he himself wanted. Or would this just be left as sweet revenge pure and simple? 

*****

"Heeeeerrrrro~ooooo!" Duo whined, still trying top get out of the restraints that bound him to the bed - if only to grab Heero and force him to finish what he'd started. 

"Yes?" 

Duo began to get quite frustrated - he didn't like being teased like that "HEERO QUIT FUCKING WITH ME AND START..ERM..UH.." 

"Fucking you?" Heero provided the end of Duo's sentence 

"YES!! YES EXACTLY!!! Now stop being a cruel, evil, teasing bastard and get on with it!!! PLEAAAAAASSSSSEE!" 

Heero removed himself from all contact with his captive loudmouth and stood up "Well if you're going to resort to yelling and name calling then I'll leave" 

Duo blinked at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times. But his shocked expression soon turned into a crafty grin "ah but then you wouldn't be getting any either eh Hee-chan?" 

Heero let out a small laugh then "No, Duo I wouldn't" He gave the braided boy a wink "But I still have the use of my hands!" 

Duo's expression quickly went back to panic again. "B..but - Heero you just *can't* do that to me!" 

Heero shrugged "This was my revenge after all" 

"FOR WHAT?!!?" 

"You're raising your voice again, Duo" 

Duo pouted at that "Fine, what's your revenge for? See - quieter - happy?" 

"Waking me up from a perfectly nice dream!" 

"But you *Snore* sooo loud!!! c'mooon Heero - stop playing with me..er...actually start playing again - hehe" 

Heero hid the smile that was forming on his lips - Duo was so damned cute when he was acting like a brat. And the fact that he was practically begging him to screw him silly was turning him on even more than Duo trussed up and covered in Squeezy Cheese! And then Duo started with the little whining puppy noises...all thoughts of leaving went right out the window, over the hills and far far away. He moved around to the foot of the bed again and slowly untied Duo's ankles. "Better access" He said in reply to Duo's questioning look which seemed to make the braided boy immensely happy! He crawled up over Duo again and gave him a long, drawn out kiss. He continued those kisses down his lover's body, massaging his chest. When he arrived at Duo's aching arousal he planted a few feathery kisses along it's length, holding Duo's hips down to stop him getting carried away before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it greedily. 

Duo groaned loudly as he watched Heero take him all the way into his mouth. But his happiness soon turned to disappointment as Heero once again removed himself. 

"Don't give me that look!" Heero scolded "I have to find that Squeezy Cheese can again" 

"What for?" Duo was puzzled... Heero found the can and wiggled it at Duo 

"Well we do need some kind of lubricant ne?" 

******** 

1/2 an hour later the room was smelling rather..odd...to say the least. But Duo wasn't particularly bothered if it was strangely cheesey. He was feeling far far too happily fuzzy. And Heero had finally untied him so he could curl up across his lover's chest. He was very happy, and very warm, and Heero's arms wrapped possessively around him. Heero had fallen asleep a few minutes before. Duo repressed a small snicker - he had put a lot of effort into it after all! 


End file.
